Mr DJ
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: AU one shot. Ken get's dragged to a dance that he doesn't want to go to... but what happens when his eyes catch site of the cute DJ? Daiken, don't like, don't read ^^ But review if you do like!


****

BlueMoonEmpress here! Yeah, I know, I really should be working on all my stories that are already in progress right? I know that, but I got this idea, and I loved it, so, here it is! I thought it was cute. But that's just me. 

Disclaimer; Don't own Digimon. God knows I wish I did, but I don't. Phooey. But I do own the other four characters that show up in this so… yeah, read on. 

Warning: This is a Shounen ai, major fluff, a little teeny tiny bit of angst, hardly there at all and a whole lot of Daiken. So if any of those disturb you in anyway, anyway at all, like you may be allergic to fluff, then don't read it. But if your not… then Enjoy! 

Mr. DJ

By: BlueMoonEmpress 

My friends dragged me to a dance, I didn't want to go, but they made me. Said that the longer I stayed inside on my computer the more I would slowly start to fade away. But what do I care? That's what I wanted anyway. 

I don't know where half of them are now. They've all scattered in and around the gym floor. I just decided to go and sit on the bleachers that were placed off to the side, away from everyone. 

Sitting down on the top row I scanned the surrounding area, looking out for anyone that I knew. Really, I was just making sure that no one that hated me was here. This would be the perfect place to start a fight, no teachers, no parents, just a bunch of people that I know don't like me. Lucky me ne? 

It was getting a little to hot for me so I got back up and walked out of the gym to get something to drink. But with my luck the water fountains would be broken and the drink machines empty. 

I walked up to the water fountain and pressed the button and waited for some water to spurt up. And waited, and waited. Nothing happened. Great. 

I walked over to one of the drink machines and took out a buck fifty from my pocket and popped it in the vendor, and pressed for a Sprite. Nothing came out. I pressed it again, still nothing. I pressed every other button on there. All empty. Wonderful. 

Am I psychic or what? 

Sighing I made my way back inside the gym and as soon as I opened the door music pounded in my ears. I looked up to see the DJ dancing and swinging to the music hands on the head phones which were around his ears. And I just stared. I couldn't take my eyes of him. 

I found myself walking closer to the front, pushing past everybody dancing on the floor. I just needed to get a better look at him. 

I was so close to seeing his face clearly when I felt myself being held back by the arm. Seeming to come out of my daze I looked back to find my friend Mikaiko smiling sweetly at me. 

"Ken-chan, dance with me!" She yelled over the music. I was about to shake my head 'no' when the music changed and a slow song came on, seeing her entry she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to sway with the music. Seeing no way out of this I did the same. 

I could feel her hot breath on my neck, but after a while and a few turns later all I could concentrate on again was the DJ. As we swayed to the music my eyes never left his form. Even on the slow songs he still moved with the beat. He must really love music. 

The song soon ended and I slowly pulled away from Mikaiko. I looked at her, smiled, and then turned away and started to once again make my way to the front. 

I was although once again unsuccessful since the crowed just pushed me back. After a while I gave up, there was no way that I'd get to the front. Not with all these people here anyway. So, regretfully I made my way back wards, and back to the bleachers. And farther away from him. 

I slouched against the wall behind the bleacher and sigh heavily. This night turned out horrible, went a little better, then went back to horrible. It's just my luck. 

I closed my eyes and just sat and listened to the overly loud music being played. It's not that it's bad music… it's just not my style. 

I opened my eyes when I felt someone prod me. 

"Ken-kun, Ken wake up!" 

"Wha-what?" I asked rubbing my eyes. 

"You fell asleep Ken-kun, the dance is over c'mon, I'll take you home," My friend Shion was standing over me. I blinked and looked up to find Mikaiko, Layla, and Tomasu all in front of me. 

Blushing I apologized, "It's no problem Ken-chan! We know this isn't your type of thing," Layla told me. 

I started to stand up, and looked around, everyone was either gone or just clearing out. The DJ was cleaning up his stuff. 

I looked at Shion, "That's okay. I can get home. I rather walk," I told him. 

He looked at me cautiously, "You sure? Because it's no problem." 

I nodded, "Really, I need some air, and it's a nice night."

"I can walk with you," Mikaiko offered. 

"No thanks," I told her, "I rather be by myself. And you guys said I should get out more, so this should be good for me ne?" 

Tomasu nodded, "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow Ken." 

"Bye," I said as I watched them walk away. As soon as they were all out of the door I looked back to where the DJ had been. He was gone, but some of his stuff was still there. "So he has to come back," I told myself. 

I walked off the bleachers and made my way over to his stuff. It was a lot easier this time, as there was no one else in the gym. Seeing one of the big speakers I jumped up and sat upon it, thinking this way, he'd have to talk to me. 

I waited maybe, ten minutes, for him to come back when finally someone came back into the gym, but it wasn't him. It was just some guy, making his way over to the equipment. 

He saw me and walked over to me. Even on top of the speaker he was still taller then me. 

"Get off it kid," He told him, his voice deep. 

I slid off it, not wanting to tip this guy off. "Do you know if the DJ is coming back?" I asked. 

He bent down and picked up the speaker, that must have weighed at least sixty pounds, and looked at me. 

"He left like three minutes ago, if you run you may be able to catch him," He told me. 

"Thanks!" I said as I started to run out of the school. Rushing past the front doors the wind hit me hard and it was starting to rain lightly. 

I don't know what made me run after him. But I had to see him. I just had to. I had to know who he was. 

I made a sharp turn at one point and fell hard, I hit my head against the pavement and my vision started going. But I had to keep going; I needed to find him… 

I slowly not to mention painfully pulled myself up and started to run again. It was raining harder now, and it was even more slippery, but I keep going. 

I was starting to wonder if I even knew where I was going. Did I even know where he'd gone? How did I know that he went this way? I slowed down, as everything just seemed so pointless. 

My vision was blurry, even more so because of the rain, and my legs hurt, I'm not used to running that fast for that long. 

Slumping downwards I rested my hands on the ground, closed my eyes and took many long and much needed breaths. 

Seeing that it was useless I sat at the side of the road and let my head fall into my hands. Was I really that stupid to think I could have actually caught him? And if I did then what? For all I know he could have been a homophobic…wouldn't have been the first time it happened. I shook my head not wanting to remember that incident. 

The rain was heavy so when it suddenly stopped I blinked and looked up only to find an umbrella being held above my head. I looked at the person holding it and blinked again. It wasn't… 

"Hi," He said. I just continued to stare at him. I couldn't speak. This was too unbelievable. It couldn't be… 

"Can you speak? Are you okay? Do you hurt?" He sat down next to me, still holding the umbrella over the both of us. "Names Daisuke, can you tell me yours?" He asked. 

"You're the DJ…" Is what I managed to get out. 

He looked at me blankly, "Oh! You mean from the dance? Yeah, that's me. Thought you looked a little familiar. So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"K-K-Ken…" I stuttered out. I was starting to think that wearing just a T-shirt wasn't one of my most brilliant ideas. I was really cold. 

"You must be freezing! What are you doing out here in this storm?" 

"I-I was l-l-looking fo-for y-you…" 

He blinked, "You were?" 

I nodded hanging my head so he couldn't see the blush that had formed on my face. "Y-yeah…" 

"Why?" He asked. "Wait, don't answer that. My apartment is just around the corner, I'll take you there first so you can warm up," He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up, helping me to his place. 

I was still in a daze when we got there, I hadn't even noticed when he brought me to his living room and started to help me dry off with a towel that to me seemed to have come out of no where. 

When I got back some of my consciousness I asked, "Why are you helping me?" 

He shrugged, "I figured since you were looking for me I might as well help you," then grinned. 

"Oh…" I said. 

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" He asked placing the towel on my head and rubbing it. 

"I-I… well… I just needed to see you… up close…" I blurted out. 

"Now why would a cute guy like you need to see me?" He asked grinning. He called me cute… there's a chance… I have a chance… 

"I'm not cute…" I told him. 

"Sure you are. Cutest guy I've seen in a while." Blushing I dipped my head. "Now don't change the subject. Why did you need to see me?" 

"I… you caught my attention…"

"Oh? How?" He asked, an adorable smile on his lips. 

"I'm not sure… I just saw you at the dance… and I couldn't keep my eyes off you…" I told him, head still bent. 

I felt my head being lifted by his fingers, "That's sweet. Wanna know something?" I nodded my head. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you either…" He breathed. 

"You… you saw me?" I asked. 

He nodded, "Yeah, I saw you at the back of the gym then try and move forward, I just figured that you were trying to get to that girl that you danced with." 

"I never knew you even had your eyes open. You looked so intent on the music."

"Oh I was. You were just right along side of it…" He paused. "Ken?" 

"Hmm?" 

"If I kissed you right now, would you get mad at me and never see me again?"

"Never," I told him. He moved closer and as our lips were just millimeters apart he stopped. 

"Too sweet…" and kissed me. 

Owari 

****

Didn't I tell you it was sweet? I still think it's sweet. Maybe I should have named it sweet… 

Ken: No, I think you're good with this name. 

Daisuke: I think so too. 

BlueMoon: Okay, it stays as Mr. DJ. Now, all you lovely people that have read it what do you think? Leave me a review will ya? I need some encouragement. 

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
